


Cold

by zuoanji



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoanji/pseuds/zuoanji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After adjusting to his new life slowly, Sly notices he needs new clothing. He goes shopping with his lover Aoba, however one thing leads to the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> (this is literally an au where sly gets sei's body ok)  
> i AM SORRY THO i wrote this rly fast and self-beta'd it, i hope it still ok  
> also it's like the second time i wrote porn? so yea  
> sorry if i made some mistakes here and there.... english isnt my native language////

"It's so cold, my nose is hurtin'" Sly complained, pressing his body closer to Aoba's, trying his best to warm his freezing body. His nose and cheeks were already flushed red from the freezing cold and his breath turned white in the air. They decided to go shopping today because Sly needed some new clothes. Aoba's didn't fit him that well anymore, even though he thought he'd stay the same size as him. He was wrong. His body adjusted to him slowly and he already was 3 centimeters taller than Aoba, much to Aoba's annoyance. it normally didn't get really cold during winter, but this time it was so cold, Sly could barely stand it. It was his first winter having his own body and he needed to endure that already. He groaned.

Aoba huffed out a laugh and took Sly's hand, squeezing it a little. The sudden affection made Sly's cheeks heat up and he nuzzled his face into his scarf even more than before, in attempt to try to hide his flushed cheeks. The other male smiled at the gesture and bought his lover's hand - he didn't wear gloves, Aoba noticed - to his face and pressed a soft kiss onto it. Sly eyes widened and his face began to burn again thanks to Aoba and he snapped his hand away quickly. 

"What are you doing!?" he scoffed, visibly annoyed at Aoba's action. The other laughed. He loved teasing him like that, it was just too cute - how he tried to stay irritated even though his face burned with embarrassment. 

"Nothing special..." Aoba responded in a flat voice and pressed his body against Sly's, feeling his heat seep through their clothing. "You're so warm..." he mumbled, resting his head against Sly's shoulder. it felt like he could fall asleep there, with Sly's warmth and smell surrounding him. it was so soothing that he nuzzled his nose against him.

They got some weird stares from people around them - it probably looked a bit strange to them but Sly couldn't care less about what others thought of them. He loved Aoba nevertheless. The male could swear his heart missed a beat when Aoba spoke, his soft voice seeming to pierce right through his chest. He gulped and took Aoba's hand again, squeezing it and rubbing his thumb along the gloved palm. Aoba chuckled.

"Not embarrassed anymore?" he teased and looked up to his lover's flushed face. Sly groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he mumbled, already tired of Aoba's teasing - he really knew what he needs to do to make him feel embarrassed. It annoyed him, a lot.

But then suddenly, Sly had an idea. He smirked.

Gripping Aoba's wrist, he tugged him closer to him and broke out into a run. 

"H-hey, what are you doing!?" Aoba panted, trying his best to keep up with Sly's pace, but it was hard for him. Suddenly, his lover came to a halt and before he could speak up he was literally slammed against a wall. Only then he realized they were somewhere in a lonely alley - nobody was around them and he couldn't hear anything besides their ragged breathing.

When he looked up to his lover, a shiver run down his spine. Sly was smirking down to him, hands on either side of Aoba's head, trapping him in this position. Aoba didn't need to think twice to know what was about to happen. He gulped.

Then Sly practically clashed their mouths together, kissing him so hard it made Aoba's head spin and his knees shake. He hand roamed over Aoba's crotch, squeezing his half-hard dick and pressing down on it. Aoba moaned against Sly's mouth and the other male bit down onto his lower lip, earning a whine from him.

"Sly! We're in public!" Aoba declared embarrassed, his eyes falling shut and his breathing sped up a bit. He had to admit that the fact they could be caught any minute made his flesh burn even _hotter_ than usual.

Sly continued to rub his hand against his boyfriend's crotch and eventually Aoba started to roll his hips, desperate for his lover's touch.

"S-sly, please-" he whined, tears welling up in his eyes from desperation and he spread his legs wide for his lover. Sly smirked.

"So impatient," he breathed and began to unbuckle Aoba's belt and unzipped his pants, pulling them from Aoba's hips in one swift. Aoba wasn't the only one who got impatient.

Aoba, now half naked, stood there with shaky knees and his dick stood up in the cold, hard and his tip beading with pre-cum. Sly licked his lips at this sight, his own dick burning with excitement.

"Please, Sly... it's cold.." Aoba winced, looking away in embarrassment as his lover continued to stare at the lower half of his body. Gulping, he lifted his shirt a bit despite the cold in order to not get it dirty.

"Yea, yea, I understand," Sly chuckled lowly and dropped to his knees. He took hold of Aoba's dick and began to stroke it slowly, sometimes rubbing his thumb right across the sensitive tip, earning a moan from the other male. it riled him up further and his hand sped up even more. Aoba tried his best to keep his voice down the whole time but Sly's hand made him feel too good, his knees almost gave out and his hands found their way into Sly's hair; gripping it so hard Sly moaned lewdly. "Ah-! Aoba, you're being _so rough_ to me..." he licked his lips and chuckled huskily.

Sly didn't broke eye contact with Aoba once; he watched his lover with half-lidded eyes and he moaned at the erotic faces Aoba made. Saliva was dripping down Aoba's chin as he panted open-mouthed, lost in the pleasure his lover gave him. He didn't care much about keeping his voice down now either, moaning freely as Sly jerked him off in public.

Sly lapped at the pre-cum which beaded at Aoba's tip and grimaced a bit at the bitter taste on his tongue. He never really liked the taste that much, but the fact that it's from Aoba made his dick twitch and he took his tip into his mouth and sucked on it _hard_.

"Mm! S-sly!" he threw his head back and sobbed pathetically under Sly's touch. His legs twitched from the stimulation and he feared he might topple over, but then as if he had read his thoughts, Sly gripped his thighs so hard he was sure it'd bruise later. He didn't mind that at all though; it turned him on further even.

The male then began to bob his head up and down his length, taking him deeper every time he thrust in and out of his mouth. Aoba could feel the tip of his dick hitting the back of Sly's throat and he mewled and the wet tightness around his member.

Sly didn't choke once ; he deep-throated Aoba with no problems and chuckled when he felt his dick growing even harder in his mouth, spreading a bitter taste on his tongue. He began to play with his balls too, rolling them into his palm and watching Aoba lose it - he knew he was about to cum so he sucked harder and bobbed his head faster. Wet slurping sounds resounded in the empty alley and Aoba's crotch was soaked with saliva. His dick was just too tasty, Sly couldn't help but drool.

Aoba's body burned with pleasure and his dick twitched and he couldn't think of anything else than coming into Sly's pretty mouth, making him drink up everything. If he kept on sucking him so hard he'd come for sure right now, _he couldn't handle it - he was going insane from pleasure_. He began to thrust his hips and Sly's eyes bulged as his dick hit his throat even deeper than before, making him gag a little. Aoba gripped his hair even harder and guided his head up and down his dick, fucking his face, using him like he was some kind of toy. 

It made Sly's body burn with heat and his hand found it's place on his crotch, rubbing his rock hard dick through his clothing, desperate for some kind of friction. He twitched a bit and moaned around Aoba's length as he continued to fuck his face merciless, saliva dripping from Sly's mouth on the ground.

Sly squeezed and pressed into the tip from his own dick and just as he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Aoba moaned loudly and he could feel something hot streaming down his throat, filling his mouth beyond it's capacity. He drank it up and continued to tease his own dick and it didn't take long for him to come too - wetting his pants with semen and moaning loudly. As Aoba pulled his dick out of Sly's mouth a bit semen still dripped from his lover's tip onto his face, adding more to the mess he already was.

Eventually Aoba's knees gave out and he fell down, flat on his ass - exhausted. He panted and looked at Sly, he really was mess - semen dripping down his chin and a wet spot painting his pants. He licked his lips, cleaning his face from his lover's load and chuckled. Aoba shuddered a bit at the sound.

"You really made a mess out of me, _Aoba_...."


End file.
